Endi
Endi 'is one of the major races of Minecraft. Personality Endi are very quiet, said to have 'soft voices', and they generally do not talk much. They prefer to read and most grow up to be artists. Endi are very metaphoric and philisophical, often describing a situation with multiple points of view. Endi are painters and are able to create vivid and surprisingly accurate paintings of dragons and whatever else lives in the End. Most Endi live in the End, and they get homesick very fast when they are taken out. They are very intellegent, but they don't like to say it. Some like to compare themselves with others and see how they can improve without trying to be like the other person, or a clone. They have the rare ability to tame Ender mobs, a favourite being the Ender Spider and the Domestic Ender Dragon. Culture Endi are very oftenly threatened by other races, but they choose to ignore it and carry on. They are poor fighters, despite their often quite strong pets, and all Endi look down on fighting, arguments, and stubborness. They believe that "if someone slaps you on the cheek, you offer them the other". They can take a lot of physical damage before signs start to show of injury. Because they are so shy, nobody hardly ever leaves the End and people see it as a sanctuary. Endi do not believe in harsh punishment, such as death penalties, prison, or slavery. Instead, they simply suspend a citizen's rights (I.e. cannot talk with anyone, cannot leave their house other than for needs, ect.) and set it to a certain amount of time. Courthouses, prisons, and hanging posts are absent in Endi cities due to this. Endi are poor writers, and believe that they should express feeling and emotion through art, not words, thus Endi do not talk very much and prefer to draw out what their mood is. Endi Accent Endi talk in a different style than most English-accented races. All vowels that sound like "oh" or "uh" are replaced with "a", sounding like a short O, however, if it is "uh" in "bug", then it is an 'oo'; vowels that end with "is" as in 'this' sound like 'tees'; good sounds like 'gewd' as in 'goo'; and 'th' is replaced with a short T. 'Sh' also sounds like S. 'I' as in "I like pie" sounds like 'ee' and "the" sounds like "theh." Cow may also sound like Coo. '''Examples (and how to say them): ' *"Dos tees luke gewd?" is "Does this look good?" *"Ee leak theh leetel Coo cheeldreen!" is "I like the little cow children!" *"Whar ees theh feeyer?" is "Where is the fire?" *"Doon't leet theh beedboogs beet" is "Don't let the bedbugs bite" Appearance Endi usually have bright pink or purple eyes, brown hair, excessively pale skin, and dress in moody, dark clothes like royal purple or black. Sports Endi do have sports, from Dragonback riding, spider taming, and Enderball. All do not need much communication, and there aren't tournaments for any of the three, though MST National does hold prizes and 1st-3rd places for the spiders. Enderball used to be played only by Endi or related races, but now it is a worldwide-played sport, with the modification of teams and are highly competitive. The difference from the two are split into Traditional Enderball and Modern Enderball. Dragonback Riding Riding dragons is a very thrilling and fun pasttime for Endi who are owners of dragons. They do not need saddles to ride, thus increasing the risk of falling off the dragon, yet Endi are able to stay on without one. Domestic Ender Dragons behave much like horses and can sense how their rider is feeling by body language. Tournaments for Dragonback riding are not yet implimented. MST National MST stands for "Mass Spider Taming" - a challenge held every five years for Endi to completely domesticate a single Ender Spider and they show off after 100 days. The Spiders are brought straight from the wild and the MST National is held to give homes to the particular species. After the 100 days and the showoff of their spiders, Endi vote on which is the best, and then they are auctioned for families that will bid for the highest amount. It is possible for the Spider's trainer to bid on their own spider, but they are bidding against society and this often does not work. It is an emotional - and life-changing - experience that is for ages 12+. Enderball There are two kinds of Enderball: Modern and Traditional. Traditional Enderball This was Enderball when it was first invented: Three teams of seven Endi have an Enderpearl that is shaped to look more round and it is enhanced to teleport the thrower farther. There is a '''Y - shaped net that divides the three teams. One team serves the Enderball, similar to Volleyball, and the other teams must keep the Enderball from touching the ground. If it does touch the ground, then whoever knocked the Enderball on the opposing team's side must switch players with whoever knocked it. It is one point if the Enderball hits the ground, and no points if it goes at least 5 blocks away from the game area. The Enderball cannot be caught and must be "swatted" out of the air with the person's dominant hand. If it hits the net, nothing happens and the next person serves it. Modern Enderball This is the kind of Enderball generally played by races that are not of Endi heritage. The game area is much larger, and the net goes across a farther distance, still retaining the 'Y '''shape. There are now penalties if the Enderball hits the net, which means the team who hit it gets -1 points. The teams rotate who serves the ball and there is a triangle-formation of the teams on each side of the net. Whoever loses in the end (no puns intended) is replaced by another team, then another, then another, until there are just three teams left. This is for larger groups of players, unless the same teams switch out. The Enderpearl in which is the Enderball is now an Eye of Ender, which floats in the air longer. Towns, Cities, and Colonies '''New Raldon '- Used to be Raldon; is a rather large and traditional town that farms and doesn't have electricity 'Yaven - '(pronounced YAY-ven) A more modern-looking city with taller buildings and has access to basic electricity 'Moora - '(pronounced MOW-rah) Similar to Yaven, but with a few more buildings Category:Races Category:Major Races